


I Know Why The Caged Angel Cries

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Comforting Alec, Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2018-12-23 20:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11997000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, any, In the memory you’ll find me / eyes burning up / the darkness holding me tightly / until the sun rises up (Memory - Linkin Park)





	I Know Why The Caged Angel Cries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nagi_schwarz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/gifts).
  * Translation into Magyar available: [Tudom, miért sír a bebörtönzött angyal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818907) by [onlydeadsoulscantdance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlydeadsoulscantdance/pseuds/onlydeadsoulscantdance)



War come with casualties. Lives lost, blood spilled. Even a magnificently skilled warrior like Jace cannot save every soul. He is not one to sit on the sidelines and allow others to fight; no, he is front and center of the thick of battle, head held high and sward in hand with his beloved parabatai by his side, ready to take on whatever wickedness may come his ways. 

Try as he can with all his might, souls are lost, and in the dead of night, the nightmares haunt him. Their wailing sobs howl within his dream world, louder, and louder still until he is forced from his sleep by the sensation of his heart breaking for those he could not save. He gasps for air, trying to catch his breath as goosebumps danced on his skin, his chest rising and falling...tears tumbling down his cheek. His heart was pounding as fear coiled in his belly, tears were running down his cheeks as he bites back a broken sob. 

Alec is by his side, as he is in battle, his tender arms gently pulling Jace to him and holding him in his arms, Jace’s heart still thundering in his chest. He traced the tip of his nose over Jaces cheek, nuzzling him, his breath warming his skin while his familiar scent wrapped around his parabatai, comforting him. 

“I love you,” Alec breathes, he presses kisses to Jace’s forehead as he gently rocks him, and the chill of the nightmare begins to pass by the warmth of Alec’s body heat soaking into his skin. Laying his head on Alec’s chest, nuzzling under his chin, Jace closes his eyes, allowing Alec’s heartbeat to lull him into the realm of sweet dreams. The darkness brings the fear, the tears. His heart races, his eyes scan the room for danger. Night brings nightmares, pain that robs him of his smile. Yet tender arms cuddle him fondly, soft lips bring him peace. Sleep comes to him when he is in the arms of his beloved angel. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/965265.html?thread=109915537#t109915537)


End file.
